Emotionless
by xbrainlessxxwriterx
Summary: Darkness filled her inner being and she was ready to welcome it...only if he wasn't there to bring her out of the black.


_**Needed to do some shit because I was bored. For those waiting for my update on Somewhere Only We Know, it's coming VERY soon. I just need to remember the whole plot. I really thought I was out of the Pokemon fandom until I found my DS ;_;.**_

_**I need you to play either the piano version of the Flute Room in Yume Nikki or some other sad piano pieces…your choice, of course.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia and all the other stuff. I have copyright on the plot though.**_

Kate sat there, the sunset's warm glow still visible as it lightly touched her cheeks. Her feet dangled off the edge of the floor as she sat in front of the Tree of Harmony. A sigh rolled off her lips whist the wind softly blew her spiky pigtails.

Operation Brighton was a success to her and her employers, the Pokemon was safe from the wretched hands of Altru as well as the civilians. Everyone was proud of the Top Rangers, especially to her and Keith. The only problem now was that there were some remaining Dim Sun members running around, trying to bring back what was once fallen. Course, they had to stop them and again, they congratulated the members of the Union.

Everyone knew her, from young and cheery children to old, cranky men who like to spend their time playing cards. Whenever she turned around, a congratulatory smile always met her vision. A recognition here, there, everywhere. Everyone knew the spiky haired girl who loved to help Pokemon.

"Whatcha doin up here?" She turned her head and met the curious gaze of Keith, her best friend and rival ever since Ranger School. He came close and sat next to her. Kate looked back and resumed her gaze at the setting sun.

But they only knew her as the girl who saved Almia.

"Nothing much…it's only sometimes we get a peaceful opportunity like this." Kate muttered.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Ah..." Keith added. She heard a flop, not needing to turn around and see Keith lying down on his back, admiring the view of Starly migrating under the orange and violet splash. "Might as well use it while it's available, right?" He continued but only deafening silence met his ears.

They both understood that they both needed silence after the hustle and bustle of the Union.

Kate knew how precious silence was. The complete solitude it offered was satisfying and at the same time inconvenient. It made her remember the murderous stares darkness gave her inside the abyss of unending black. But then, it allured her perilous mind. They soothingly whispered by her ear, telling her that if even if she saves Almia, they'll never know her fully well as a person, but a Ranger. It reminded her of how low her parents loved her, saying they don't need her anymore.

She couldn't help but agree to them. She almost let go of her last source to light and she did…only to be brought back up to the surface again. Kate knew what the being said was true and it could've been easier for her to drop and loose herself into the dark. Keith was her best friend and told him everything and she perfectly knew that he can read her like a book…

So why did he save her from safety?

"Keith…" Kate spoke, loud enough to break him from whatever he was thinking.

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"What would've happened if…you weren't there to pluck me from the deep dark?"

Quiet heavily laid itself on top of the two. Keith cocked his brow in a confused manner.

"What do you mean Kate?"

"I know you understand what it meant Keith. I don't need to say it again." She snapped.

"Well…everyone's going to be under so much pain right now. You wouldn't have been there to save Almia and all the Pokemon are on the verge of insanity. Operation Brighton would fail since the key to finish it is long gone…and everyone will miss you." Keith assumed.

She sighed. He didn't understand her after all.

"Everyone, you say?"

He scratched his hair. "Yeah you know…your mom, your pops, Lily."

She stood up abruptly, cutting him off and from what Keith could see from his peripheral view, she stood up erect. It meant she was a little ways pissed.

"Mom and dad from the start never cared for me. They mostly care for Lily and the upcoming one which is going to replace my fading memory." She announced.

He sighed. "Well you got the whole Ranger Union and Rythmi…"

"Im known as their co worker and not a friend. Just a key to successfully finish Operation Brighton." Kate emphasized the word co worker and key to dig deep the meaning into his mind.

"There's the whole Almia region that's grateful-"

"Grateful for saving their selfish lives? Keith, im known as the girl who saved Almia from impending doom and darkness…not Kate." She muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

Keith kept quiet. There was nothing pulling her out of these useless thoughts and it was beginning to worry him. Kate may be daunting and amazing but inside, she's still a child.

"I'll ask you again Keith…what would happen if you didn't save me from comforting solitude?"

He did not have anything to counter.

"I'll answer for you Keith. Nothing will happen." She turned around, seeing Keith was now sitting and not lying down. A small, sad smile graced her lips as a few streaks of wetness rolled down her cheeks. "Why?" She took a step backwards, slowly bringing herself to the edge. Keith's eyes widened.

"Because…"

She balanced herself on one foot, the other already meeting space.

"I'm just a lingering ghost in everyone's mind, ready to be forgotten…"

Keith pulled her wrist before she could fall and pinned her to the grass so she cant escape. He stared into her as hot tears rolled from her eyelids. Even when she cried, she was beautiful to him.

"There you go again Keith…" Kate whispered, another sad smile on her face but tears continued to pour. "Saving me from safety…when there's nothing that holds me here." Her voice started to crack "I might as well let go."

Unaware, sunlight struck her wet cheeks, giving his sight of her a more sad yet beautiful effect.

"You can release me now, Keith. Nobody will hold me back."

Oh but he did not let go. Instead, he brought both of her hands on top of her head and held it tightly by one hand as the other wiped the onslaught of tears and cupped her cheek. He leaned in by her hear, his breath fanning the flesh there.

"Is there someone who still cares for me, Keith? I said you can let go of me now." She whispered again.

Keith brought his face back up. With a look into her blue eyes, le leaned in and landed a soft kiss on her petal like lips. It portrayed every emotion he felt right now. Slowly, Keith let go of her hands to caress both cheeks and softly leaned in, deepening the kiss.

Kate felt another wave of tears as he let go. Keith placed a longing kiss on her forehead as her wiped her tears. He muttered against her flesh.

"Is that the best answer for your question?"

_**Review! :)**_


End file.
